


Voice of Reason

by NonbinaryBlue



Series: My own works [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work, own work - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, My fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonbinaryBlue/pseuds/NonbinaryBlue
Summary: She had had enough and she had no one to explain to. No one except Reason.Or basically the personification of reason trying to comprehend why a person would commit suicide.





	Voice of Reason

“Tell me what you’re fighting for. Before you rage your war on the world tell me what, tell me why.”

“I’m fighting to be happy. To obliterate the negative voices in and outside my mind, the ones who scream hate and abuse, the ones that twist my view of the world into a blackened blur.

I’m fighting to be free. For a chance at having control of myself. For not caring about what others think or say.

You want to know why? Because I am tired. I am exhausted. Exhausted of working so, so hard and achieving nothing!

I am fighting for a life controlled by me!” She screamed, barely pausing between sentences.

“Those are very selfish reasons. What about all those you effect? All those you break during your war? How could you dare to be so selfish?” Reason argued bluntly, staring at her.

“How could I dare?” She yelled, the anger steadily rising inside her. “I have taken every blow silently. Have kept quiet and listened to the violent hurricane of poison and lies that they spewed! I have done everything to keep them safe! I kept quiet about the bruises because then no one blamed themselves, so no one got upset. I sacrificed my joy, my safety, my chances, my life.

But no more. I am done. Anything you say will have no impact on me.” The salty tears poured down her face, sharp sobs clawed their way up her aching throat. “No more.”

Reason continued to stare. “Fine.” They stated. “Fine.” They turned away from her, if only to make sure they would not see her crumble.

  
“ _Rage your war, broken girl_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story I wrote a while ago. I wanted to explore the decision behind wanting to commit suicide. There have been far too many occasions in which I have had to talk friends out of suicide and by now I know what to say and made Reason do the opposite.  
> Let me know if I should tag anything else.  
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
